The Big Pumpkin Head Adventure
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Jack O' Lantern comes back on Halloween, and he's got some insane stuff planed.
1. Trick Or Treating not going well

**This is a fanfiction about what I would like to see in a second Billy and Mandy movie or Halloween special. Also this story is really dark, and has gore and blood, so I'm giving it a T rating**

It was Halloween again in endsville, and Billy, was in his house watching a scary movie, about pumpkins coming to life, and slicing people up. Billy was on the couch coverd in a blanket, shaking none stop.

"This movie is way to scary! I don't want to get killed by pumpkins! I'm to young." Billy said. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Yikes! Who's that?" He screamed. "It's us, you idiot." Said Mandy.

"Grim! Mandy!" Billy shouted, he then got up from the couch and went to answer the door, he opens the door with a big smile, and shouted. "Hey fellows, boy am I glad to see you guys. I'm scared of the killer pumpkins! They want to chop us up, and eat our remains."

"Theres no such thing you dope. Well except for the pumpkins Jack O' lantern had in his army. But we defeated them last Halloween, so I ashore you we're safe." Mandy said.

Billy, then sighed in relief, and then as he was no longer scared, he all of a sudden was excited about Halloween. "Yippie! Halloween guys! Hehe I'm so excited, I wonder what I'm gonna be this year. I want to be something super scary." Billy said.

"What an idiot, wasn't he just talking about how he was worried about scary stuff?" Grim said. "Well I hope he's finally toughen up a bit. That would be an interesting thing to see for Halloween. Billy are you ready yet. I don't have all night." Mandy said, as Billy was upstairs preparing his costume. "Hold your horses Mandy. These things take time."

"Aha I got it! Hehe." Billy came walked down with his costume, with was a pillow case made to look like a ghost costume. "Well, how do I look guys? Am I scary or what? I am horrifying!"

Mandy facepalmed, very hard and said. "Wow, I'm so scared. You're going as a trick or treat bag, I'm horrified."

"Oh yeah! Well what are you suppose to be huh miss scary Mandy? I'll have you know, I am the definition of scary." Billy said.

"You're the definition on annoying, and retarded you idiot, and I'm going as a dead ally cat, as you can tell by the blood." Mandy said.

"If only I could turn you into a dead ally cat for real, but that's not gonna happen, cause you little monsters still have me in this bet. I hate you so much." Grim said. As he was holding his scythe, thinking about killing them.

"Oh, shut up you big wuss. I've already heard it god knows how many times." Mandy said.

"Well I mean it every time! Grim said. "Let's get to trick or treating., we haven't got all night. Come on Billy, and Grim, and Grim I don't want to here any more crap from you understand?" Mandy said.

"Yes, why give orders to me will you! I am the grim reaper, and I do not put up, with anyone thinking they can use me as their little damn punching bag, every day with these little monsters is a fate worse then death, I tell you, and grim reaper, so that's saying something." Grim thought to himself, then he and the kids go out trick or treating, they then come across a house, of an old man, who hates kids with a cigar, in his mouth.

They knock at the door, Mandy says. "Trick or Treat. Give me candy, or I'll break your neck." The man opens the door, and blows smoke in Mandy's face,., and says. "I hate little rat punks like you that come on this holiday. If I don't give you candy, you're gonna toilet paper my house eh?" Well I'm not gonna Let that happen you hear. I'm fed up with this crap, I'm giving you little punks what you deserve."

He then gives them bottles of beer in their bags, and says. "There I bet your parents will like that!" He said. He then slammed the door, and this ticked Mandy off big time, she then busted down his door, with a mad killer look on her face.

"What the hell do you want now kid?" The man said. Mandy walked closer to him with th beer bottle, and said. "If you're gonna cheat us out on Halloween, I swear to god, I'm gonna take this bottle, pour all the alcohol down your throat, then break this bottle right over your head!"

Scene then cuts to Billy, and Grim standing by door. Billy had drank his beer, and was drunk, they then here sound of breaking glass, and a scream of pain, and they see Mandy come out with the broken beer bottle, as they looked shock. "Wow! Billy I think it is wise, if we never upset Mandy again." Grim said.

"Oh you said it man!" Billy said drunkley. "I got's to get me more of that beer. I need it!" Grim just looked at him, and shacked his head, and said. "You stupid drunk boy, let's get going."

Just then as Billy Grim, and Mandy, were looking for a house that would have candy, they run into non other then the Boogie Man, as he was trying to scare some kids, by the house the three, were walking by. "Boogie! What are you doing here you coward?"

"Yeah, what's your dumb butt doing back after we ownd you so hard. You really got some nerve." Mandy said. "For your information dipsticks I'm trying to scare some kids. Hey it could work." The Boogie man said. then tried to scare a few kids, as he then screamed "Boo!" And his face turned like a demon, the kids then starting laughing and started kicking him. "But I'm scary." He said. Grim then laughed very hard pointing at him and said. "You're so pathetic! I know two little children I deal with every day that are way more scary the you! I mean it Boogie, you're all washed up."

"Go back to the land of the dead you wussy bum!" Billy said as he threw his beer bottle at him. "Oww! Jesus, you little lowlife drunk pile of garbage!" The Boogie man, said. As he was wiping glass off of him.

**To be continued. I hope you guys like the story so far.**


	2. Grim Flips Out

Meanwhile, at the pumpkin patch, something bad was about to happen. Grim's enemy Jack O' lantern, has escaped from the underworld, thanks to pumpkin Head Jeff. Pumpkin Head, and Jack O' lantern, are busy working on an idea to kill a good amount of people this Halloween, as well as cut Grim's head off.

"Ah revenge is in the air this Halloween! I can feel it baby. Grim, is gonna be so sorry he ever took my head, once I destroy what's left of his excistence." Jack said, as he was making a scare crow, out of Grim, then took a knife slicing it apart. "I swear to god this will be you Grim." He said.

"Don't forget. We got to chop up those to punk kids, Billy and Mandy." Pumpkin Head said as he was sitting on a big pumpkin smoking a cigar. "We need to get to work, once we get the grim reaper's scythe we can make these pumpkins come to life, we will give them bodies, like you and me. Then the people of Endsville are gonna get a fine treat this Halloween."

Jack then came up with a plan, to lead Billy, Mandy and Grim, some kind of trap, then they would steal the scythe. "I got it! We will make a trap, and it might kill Billy and Mandy if we're lucky. Then we will just have Grim to take care of.," Jack said.

Pumpkin Head, the picks him up choking him and said, while blowing cigar smoke in his face, and said. "Not bad. But you better get to work on this damn plan, of I'm gonna do to you, what you want to do to Grim, and this time you're gonna be a dead dead man. Now get to work you piece of pumpkin trash."

Jack then as he ran out of the pumpkin patch, said to himself. "God I want to break his neck so bad. He may have brought me back from the underworld, but that doesn't give him the right to be such a douchbag to me."

Meanwhile Billy Mandy and Grim, are looking for a good house to get candy. They then come across a massively decorated house with so many lights they would cause a seizure."Wow! My eyes are blasting looking at that house. It's so scary though." Billy said.

"It's not that scary. I see those inflatable pumpkins, and ghost everywhere nowadays." Mandy said. Well let's go." Just as they were about to walk to the spooky house, Billy walked scared chewing his nails, Grim was gonna come along to, then Mandy pushed him back, and said. "You're to old for trick or treating Moran. Now keep your butt here, and no grim reaping."

Grim's face then turned a massive evil devil like look, he was so fed up with Mandy always treating him like a slave punching bag. He could not hold the anger anymore. He then snapped and shouted. "I hate that little demon monster so much! I want to chop her little head off! And put it back on so I can do it over and over agien! I hate her in ways that were unknown even for the master of life and death! I want to drag her down to hell and burn her, and love every second of it." Grim then started slicing his scythe into the ground pretending he was, reaping Mandy.

He then stopped and pulled his scythe back up, and saw Mandy standing right next to him hearing what he said. She was so mad fire was burning in her eyes. Grim looked at her horrified, and said. "Oh um Mandy, it was not you I was talking about." Mandy then grabbed Grim by the neck, spit in his face. Then she punched his head off. "Oh good Lord please get me out of this!" He said while crying. Mandy then took his head, bounced it like a ball, then kicked it into his body, smashing him into peices.

Grim then put himself together, and Billy said. "Boy Grim you should have known better not to piss Mandy off." Billy said. Grim shoved Billy out of his way, and held his scythe up hight, and said. "I have had enough!" He then walked over to Mandy and said. "You're going to hell this Halloween little girl."

"No Grim!" Billy shouted. As he ran in front of him. "Oh a double killing. This is gonna be good!" Grim said. "Do it you wuss, I dare you!" Mandy said. Grim then lowered his scythe, and started laughing. "What the hell is going on" Mandy said. Grim fell on the floor laughing, and said. "I wasn't really gonna cut you're head off. It was just a Halloween prank."

**That's it for this chapter. To be continued. Next chapter is when the action really starts.**


	3. Trick Or Treating Going Better

Grim then stopped laughing got up, and said."I was not completely joking. I am getting fed up with you little girl, and if you pull that one more time I will reap your evil little soul for real." Grim then rose his scythe and said. "No more Mr. Nice reaper baby."

"You're not gonna reap me you wuss, you can't break our deal." Mandy said with her arm's crossed. "Well I guy can dream can't he?" Grim said then putting his scythe down. Billy then jumped on Grim's head, and said. "Haha you wussed out Grim, I can kill better then you can hehe." Billy said. "Get your drunk butt of me boy!" Grim shouted.

"You know Grim, I'm actually impressed with you showing some back bone for once. So to show you how proud I am, I'm gonna let you trick or treat at the next house with us." Mandy said. Grim could not believe what he was hearing, could he really be earning respect from Mandy? He was speachless. "Well Mandy this is a surprise, I don't know what to say." Grim said.

"Don't get to relaxed. I'm still gonna kick your boney butt when we get home, and tomorrow for that matter." Mandy said as she and Billy then grabbed their trick or treat bags, and head for the next house. "Damn that girl, Damn her damn her." Grim thought to himself, then as they come to the next house they saw Irwin at the door, and he is dressed as a dog.

"Happy Halloween Irwin!" Billy shouted as he ran up to him. "Hey Billy thanks." Irwin said. Irwin then noticed Billy smelled like alcohol. "Hey Billy, have you been drinking?" He asked. "It happened when that Moran gave him a beer in his trick or treat bag, now the stupid boy has been drunk all night." Grim said walking up to the door. "Never give an idiot alcohol." Mandy said.

Irwin then looked at Mandy, as his eyes lit up, and turned into hearts, he then grabbed Mandy by the shoulders and said. "Hey there my fine little cat, the big mean dog is after you." He then attempted to kiss her, Mandy then socked him in the jaw, and said in a dark tone of voice. "Don't even thank about it if you want to live to see next Halloween."

Irwin then got up, and wiped the blood from his face, he then walked to Billy and said. "Dude why does she always have to treat me like garbage? Even when I saved her life when we were in the underworld, she still treated me like crap."

Billy then burped and said drunkenly. "I don't know man. Mandy is just mean and crazy I tell you bro, mean and crazy. She don't do love homie, she don't do love at all!" meanwhile Grim and Mandy, were at the door. "Trick or treat!" They said. A lady opens the door.

She saw Grim, and didn't know what to say. She was shaking In fear, then she gave all four of them big handfuls of candy, and said. "Good Lord please don't have your big scary friend chop me up!" She then shut the door. "Wow Grim, you're doing good tonight. You're becoming real useful. I'm impressed." Mandy said. Grim then sighed as he was getting a bit tired of getting feared so much, he said to himself. "Oh man, I know I'm the master of life death. But I wish people wouldn't just act like I'm some kind of heartless monster, even I have a heart a dead one, but I still do."

"Shut up Grim, we're getting candy tonight, and that's what matters. Let's get going." Mandy said, as they then left and headed for the next house, witch was also massively decorated, even more so then the other house, they went to earlier.

"Wow those decorations look pretty realistic." Many said with her finger on her mouth. "Ill say, it looks like a house of dead corpses celebrating." Grim said. . "That house has got to have a bunch of candy. Let's go." Mandy said. They then walked to the door of the house, where they see Mindy. Mandy's rivel

**To be continued. More to come! Please review or pm me, and let me know what you think.**


	4. The Fight Between 2 Rivals

Mandy couldn't stand Mindy, she stood her ground with a very mean look, as she said "Mindy, always a pleasure." She was shaking her first in anger, but was hoping Mindy wouldn't be to irritating tonight.

Mindy turned her head, to Mandy and the others, as she had just got her candy, and thought. 'Mandy! If I was never good enough for her, she doesn't deserve any friends!' She then walked to her, pulling on an act, and said. "Mandy, always a surprise, and your costume, is so weird as hell..."

Mandy then said in an angry tone of voice. "Cut the crap Mindy. I see you're just a witch with some blood added. Oh, so scary." She Billy Grim, and Irwin started laughing.

Mindy's face turned red in anger, she could no longer held back, and act nice, she then shouted. "Just shut you're damn mouth Mandy! All I did was try to be nice to you when we met. But then you judged me, and treated me like a sack of crap! I swear to god, I'm going to get back at you!"

Mandy then pushed her down, and said. "Shut your annoying mouth, don't make me shut it for you."

"Oh, this is getting ugly, maybe their going to kill each other?" Grim said in excitement. As, he would finally be rid of Mandy. "Come on Billy, let's go get some more candy, and watch them ripp apart each other." Grim said, with an evil smile.

"I hear you man, them crazy girls are gonna knock each other out. They're crazy man, crazy." Billy said drunkenly, as he was still wasted from the beer.

Grim shook his head, and said. "How can one bottle get a boy so drunk?" He then face palmed, and they went to the door to get more candy. They knock at the door, and a pretty young lady answers the door, to hand them the candy, and she looks a little similar to Eris, but without the valley girl accent.

She opens the door, and as she saw Grim, she said. "Oh my god, what an awesome costume." She then giggled a little.

Grim smiled in rather a romantic way, and said. "Oh, well you know us reapers gotta look our best." He then laughed a little.

"Oh you can feel free to reap my soul whenever you sexy sack of bones." The lady said, it was almost as if she was attracted to Grim in a bazaar way.

Grim then laughed nervously and said. "Oh, well I am indeed a man of reaping. Would you still find me appealing even if I was the real grim reaper." He asked her.

Just as she was about to answer, Billy then interrupted. "Hey what you to babbling about hehe. You guys are crazy man."

"Shut up you stupid boy!" Grim said irritated, as Billy was making him look like a joke.

Billy then shoved Grim burped and said. "Hey, don't tell me to shut up man, take your damn scythe out, and I'll take you lake a man. Hehe I love saying that." Billy then jumping drunkenly.

"Oh he's ever very hyper." The lady said while giggling a little. "What kind of medication is this kid on?" She asked.

"He got his first beer in his trick or treat bag." Grim said with his hand over his face in stress, as Billy was jumping around him like an idiot.

The lady then gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh, a boy at his age drunk, I never would have guessed." She said. She actually didn't know Billy's real age, but he seemed a little to young for alcohol.

Billy then looked at the lady with hearts in his eyes, and said. "Hey my fine little babe, you're smoking hot, hehe."

"Billy will you shut up!" Grim shouted annoyed.

The lady giggled and said. "Aww how cute!" She then patted Billy on the head as Billy had his tongue hanging out at her.

"It's nice to meet you 2. I'm Jenny."she said with a smile while winking at Grim.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you as well, and I am the real grim reaper." Grim said with a smile being a bit nervous of what her reaction would be.

"Oh my goodness!" She said surprised. "I didn't think I would ever find the grim reaper so attractive."

Suddenly they heard a loud punch to the head, and a knock of someone falling to the floor. It was Mandy, and Mindy fighting. "Oh, dammit Billy, we're missing the fight." Grim said. "We need to get our asses over there to watch."

"A fight? What kind of fight?" Jenny said with a devilish smile. "I'll watch it with you 2!" She said putting the bowl of candy down. They then went over to the sidewalk to watch the epic death battle between the 2 girls.

"You think you can screw with me? You're making a big mistake." Mandy said in anger as she then pulled on Mindy's hair, and flipped her over, putting her in lots of pain.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Grim said as he was watching the fight. "I am hoping she will be able to take Mandy down though."

Mindy then got off from the sidewalk with a bad cut on her face, from the hard hit to the ground. She then grabbed Mandy choking her, and said. "I swear to god, I'm gonna rip your head from your damn shoulders!"

"Yeah! Come on,kill each other you to! Keep it up!" Grim said.

"Yo, this is getting out of control you guys. My love Mandy is getting hurt real bad." Irwin said nervously. "We got to do something!"

Irwin then ran in-between the two girls, and said."Enough of this madness!" Irwin then held Mandy by the shoulders,as her neck was a bit bloody from being choked. "I saved you my love." He said.

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry it didn't turn out better. I've had a writer's block. I will do chapter 5 eventually.**


	5. Grim is Captured, and the Rescue

Just then as Irwin was about to give Mandy a kiss after saving her, she then punched him again in the face, so hard his glasses were cracked.

He then got up struggling in pain and he put back on his glasses, Mandy was right next to him, with a very angry look on her face as she said, "I hate you even more then that annoying redhead, Mary sue ditz, I swear you do it again, and I will break every bone in your body!"

Irwin then got a very angry look on his face. He had all he could take of Mandy's treatment of him. He got up, took deep breaths for a minute and then said. "JUST PISS OFF AND GO TO HELL" He yelled so load, Mandy flew from the wind of his breath and smashed into Grim, just as Grim was getting down with Jenny.

Grim then pushed Mandy off him, saying, "What is your problem little girl?" Just then Mandy punched Grim's head and his head spun upside down. She then walked to Irwin, her eyes were in fire from anger.

Irwin then after snapping was feeling back to himself, he was stepping back in fear as Mandy was coming at him. He then said, "Mandy, I don't know what came over me yo."

"Oh, this going to be so good Mon,"Grim said, enjoying the feud.

"Knock her out Irwin! You can take her! No wait I mean get him Mandy! No! No! Wait." Billy couldn't decide who to route for.

Grim then gave him a knock on the head with an irritated look and said, "Shut up you stupid boy! At least you're not wasted anymore."

Just then they were all shocked at what they saw. Mandy picked Irwin but the shirt in his costume and said with a dark deadly look in her eyes. "That's what I've been wanting to hear from you for a long time." She then kissed him.

Grim and Billy's jaws dropped as they looked at each other. Mindy's eyes opened big in shock as she was speechless, lying on the ground, with blood coming out of the cut of her face. She was so shocked she was ignoring the pain.

But what they didn't know was she was actually stopping Irwin's ability to breath long enough for him to suffocate and pass out. She had very strong lounges, so she could hold it.

Irwin then looked shocked and passed out on the floor. Mandy then sat down to hear his heartbeat and said. "Good I didn't kill him, I wouldn't want go to jail because of him." She then spit on his unconscious body.

Grim Billy, Jenny, and Mindy, all had very shocked looks on their faces. "Jesus Christ, that little girl, is a fate worse then death." Jenny said.

Grim with a sigh holding tightly to his scythe then said. "Bleave me, I would know."

Even Billy was really discussted at what Mandy did. But he instantly forgot, and started picking his nose.

Grim was no longer willing to go on with this bet, and didn't want anything to do with the evil child. He then sliced his scythe into the ground in anger and said, "I'VE HAD IT!"

He then took his scythe to Mandy, with an evil look, you would think he was going to take her life. Mandy was not scared to die at all. "Do it you pussy bag of bones, I'm not scared to go to Hell."

He stabbed the scythe into the ground right next her. He then said. "I'm no longer your slave ass kisser little girl, and I'm not gonna let this little game of you two little punk faces hold me down anymore, have a nice day!" He then took his scythe and walked away from Mandy.

Billy walked to Mandy and said, "You shouldn't have pissed Grim off Mandy, hehehe," Mandy just punched Billy in the nose.

They then just left Grim, as Mandy said, "Who needs a useless bag of bones for a friend anyway, let's go retard." Billy followed her looking stupid with his tongue hanging out.

Grim then was silent for a moment, he then jumped for joy dancing, "Yay! I back baby, The Grim Reaper is back!"

Jenny then grabbed his arm smiling and said. "The night is still young sexy, wanna come inside my place to celebrate?"

Grim then held her hand in a gentleman like manner, and said. "Shall we my love." They then walked into her house.

Just as they closed the door, Mindy got up and was in massive pain. She had never been this angry before. She was so angry, to the point where she could be on Mandy's level of evil. She then said after breathing deeply, "Mandy will suffer!" She walked away from the house thinking of a plan.

We then cut to inside Jenny's house, she and Grim were sitting on her couch, and they were drinking wine. Jenny was a very pretty young women, she had long blonde hair, she wore black sweatshirt with a white stripe, and blue jeans, and black and green sneakers. She was about 24 years old, and had her own place. She didn't have a boyfriend, as she liked being single, however she really liked Grim.

They were getting to know each other, and having a good time. Jenny was getting a little drunk from the wine, but Grim could hold his liquor good. "Oh, I tell you madam, it feels so good to have my life as the master of life and death back." Grim said, sitting back on the couch with his arms in the back of his head after having a few drinks.

Jenny smiled at him, giggling with her legs crossed as she was a little drunk. She then said, "I tell you, you don't need a little brat like that girl beating the shit out of you, and using you as her slave. That's not a friend at all... I will be a real friend to you Grim. Well... not a friend, but you know what I mean."

Grim then gave a smile and chuckled, "Well, haha, I don't quit know what to say..."

Jenny then just covered his mouth and said. "Don't say another word." She then held on to his shoulders, pulled him closely to her, and began giving him a long passionate kiss. Grim then was kissing her back. When they stopped, Grim was more happy then ever before, he had not this happy since before he met Billy and Mandy. Finally he was a free man, and he found love.

Meanwhile, at a cemetery close by, Jack O'lantern was still working out a plan to take down Grim, Billy, and Mandy. He was sitting on a gravestone writing ideas out on paper. The biggest problem was finding a way to defeat then, with Mandy around as she was the brains of the team. But what Jack didn't know was that the trio of three friends had split up.

Mindy walked into the cemetery at the moment, thinking about how much she hated Mandy. "I hate that lowlife wench with a motherfreaking passion! I hope she ends up barried here soon. She's a cold blooded animal that makes the Grim Reaper look nice. I mean just because she's pissed allot, she doesn't have to treat me and everyone else like dog vomit. No wonder Grim ditched her as a friend."

Jack was on the gravestone over hearing this, and he looked at Mindy with a smile. He then threw his paper of plans away and walked over to talk to her. "Excuse me little girl, I hear you hate this Mandy as well? And is it true, Grim split up with the kids?"

Mindy nodded she then looked a little surprised to see a man with a pumpkin on his head, but she was so angry at Mandy that she wasn't scared. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder with an evil smile, and said. "The names Jack, Jack O'lantern, and I'm willing to help you get back at Mandy, if you're willing to help me get back at Grim. We will be good friends, what do you say?" He put his hand out to make the deal.

Mindy smiled back and giggled, then shook his hand. "You got yourself a deal Mr. Lantern, you're my new best friend!" They then held hands and walked out of the graveyard, as Jack was talking out the evil plan with her, and Mindy was giving him ideas.

Meanwhile, over at Jenny's house Jenny and Grim were dancing to the Ghosts Busters theme song. They were both drunk and hyper. They then heard two evil laughs by the door. Jenny turned off the music. "What the Hell is that?" She asked. She then heard beating on the door. "That can't be any kids!" She said nervously.

Grim held her hand and said to her. "Do not worry, I can handle this." He then picked his scythe up by the couch, and walked to the door. When he opened the door, Mindy jumped on his head covering his eyes. "What in God's name is going on here!" He shouted.

"Hey, get off him you little brat!" Jenny yelled pulling her off, with an angry look.

Jack then pushed Jenny out of the way while she was holding Mindy. "Hey, let me go you tramp!" Mindy yelled, as Jenny then dropped her.

Jack was holding Grim down, as he was threatening him, holding a knife, while asking for his scythe. Jenny then punched him hard trying to knock him off. "HEY, GET OFF HIM YOU FREAKING MANIAC!" She yelled. Jack then took the knife and gave her a slice in the arm, as she screamed in pain. "You fucking bastard!" She yelled.

"Eh, Shut up you bimbo ass tramp," Jack said, as Grim then grabbed on his neck choking him and said. "Don't you dare talk to her like that." Jack then stabbed the knife in him causing him so much pain he passed out. He then took Grim, and the scythe in the other hand as he put the knife back in his pocket. He then jumped and said, "I won! Let's go Mindy, hahaha!"

He jammed out of the house, and Mindy followed with an evil smile. Jenny struggled to get up, being in horrible pain. She then took deep breaths, and said with a serious look. "I got to save Grim!"

She then went through her house grabbing some dangerous objects to attack Jack, she got a hammer, a kitchen knife, and a chain, she put them in her big purse. Last but not least, she cut out a piece of tape, and wrapped it around her injured arm. She ran out of the house, to search for them all of Endsville.

Meanwhile, Jack and Mindy, were arriving back at the pumpkin patch, were Pumpkin Head Jeff was sitting on the big Pumpkin, smoking his cigar. Jack threw Grim over to Jeff,and said. "Guess I can do something right eh?"

Pumpkin Head Jeff then stood up, took a big smoke of his cigar, and looked up into the skys. He then gave an evil smile, and said. "Yes, yes, the night is perfect, we shall rise, by god, all good will be taken down, and the Era of torture will began!" Hahahahaha."

He then walked over to Jack, who was smiling proudly. He then picked him up by the shirt, and said. "You ain't so useless after all, you son of a gun." He then sat Jack on his pumpkin, and said. "You've earned yourself some respect Jack."

He then took Grim and tied him up to a pumpkin and began to give his lecture. Mindy was hiding behind a pumpkin, looking a little scared, as she then felt this was getting a little out of hand. "What have I got myself involved in" she asked herself, nervously.

Jeff discussed the plan with Jack, first they were going to use Grim's scythe, to arise the sprites from Hell, then they were going to use the Pumpkins, with Grim's scythe to hold the sprites, and use the the Pumpkins to kill children out on Halloween. Jeff was walking throughout the patch, continuing his lecture, with an evil smile. He then said. "And then, we will finish the night, by giving Grim the worst torture, he has ever faced, by attacking him with the knife, and taking his head off with his very own scythe!"

Jack was smiling evil on the pumpkin, holding Grim's scythe. He then said. "I'm ready for the plan Jeff, can't wait to start. Also, one child we got to make suffer big time is Mandy, I promised the child who helped me, we would, right Mindy?"

Mindy came out from behind the pumpkin, shaking nervous. She wanted to get revenge on Mandy, but this was a little more then she expected. However, she didn't want to anger them, by interfering in their plan, so she just smiled, and gave a thumbs up, to them.

Meanwhile, Billy and Mandy were still trick or treating, unaware of what was to happen. Suddenly, Jenny ran into then, as she was searching for Jack, to save Grim. She bumped into them and dropped her purse, she then said concerned. "Billy Mandy! Grim is in serious trouble, you kids got to help me save him."

Billy gasped very concerned, while Mandy just had an evil look. "Oh, no Mandy! What are we gonna do..." Mandy shut Billy's mouth, before he could continue.

Mindy then said. "That bag of bones, is a big boy, he can handle himself." She then grabbed her trick or treat bag, and began to walk off.

Billy then got a serious look on his face, he had just about had it with Mandy's evil selfish ways. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and said to her with an angry look. "What the Hell is wrong with you girl, your best friend is in danger, and all you can think about is how mad you are at him?"

Mandy put her hand in Billy's arm getting ready to push him off, she said. "Let go Billy if you know what's good for you."

Billy then just let her fall to the ground while letting go, he then pointed at her, giving her a piece of his mind, As Jenny was standing in shock in surprise to see Mandy getting told off, by her best friend.

Billy continued letting his anger out on Mandy, as Mandy looked a little shock, "You're selfish mean, and you treat everyone like crap! I agree, with what Grim, Irwin, Jenny, and Mindy all say about you. I don't want a friend like you anymore." He then walked to Jenny, and said. "Come on Jenny, let's go save Grim."

As they walked off, Jenny smiled at Billy, proudly and said. "You're a kindhearted little boy Billy, you don't deserve a friend like that." Billy just nodded with a serious look. Mandy was sitting on the sidewalk, thinking about what Billy said, and she just looked down in shame.

Meanwhile, the Boogeyman Man, was standing by a house near by, and was stoked overhearing that Grim was finally going to get it big time. And he wanted in on to. He then said. "Someone has finally taken down Grim, haha, and I'm going to find out who it is. If there's anyone who's going to make him suffer, I swear to God it's going to me damnit. Haha haha!" Some kids were looking at him, as he was laughing evil. He then just stood silent for a minute, and then said, "Um... BOOOO!" The kids just laughed at him, and one little girl walked to him and kicked him. "Oh, come on, I'm scary!" He said sitting down, tearing up a little.

Mandy then got up, and was thinking to herself. "Maybe Billy's right, I don't have a heart." Then for this moment, she all of a southen got a change of heart, and blocked the intense evil out of her mind. She then said. "I'm going to go save my friends." She twitched a little in anger, while saying that, and began to look for Billy and Jenny.

**Has Mandy finally gotten a change in heart, will Billy and Jenny be able to save Grim. In next chapter, we will see.**


	6. The Big Battle, and saving Grim

Just as Billy and Jenny were arriving at the Pumkin-patch Jack and Jeff were just about to unleash evil all across Endsvill. Pumpkin Head Jeff then got the scythe from Jack. Billy and Jenny were then in a hiding spot behin few large pumpkins, waiting for a good time to knock them out.

"Now with the Grim Reaper's scythe, I shall unleash the evil spirits of Hell and bringing Endsville to it's worst doom!" He then raised the scythe very high gave an evil spell and struck it into the ground. A portal then opened from the Under world and many evil spirits came out laughing.

Jack and Jeff were both laughing evil as the spirits were interning the pumpkins. Jack jumped off the pumpkin with an evil smile and said. "It's all over now! We're gonna have these pumpkins slice some little kids tonight, and then we're gonna make Grim suffer the worst pain of his life." He then took the knife out of his pocket while laughing evil.

Billy and Jenny both gasped. "Billy we got to do something right now! Grim and all of endsville are in huge trouble." Jenny said, nervously taking deep breaths.

Billy was picking his nose for a minute, he then stop and gave a serious look and said. "We got to save Grim."

They then were startled by loud thunder bolts and lightning striking down to the pumpkins. The pumpkins then started coming to life not to long, after the evil souls entered them. Pumpkin Head Jeff gave an evil laugh and said. "Yes! All evil will rise!"

The pumpkins then we're growing scarecrow like bodies, they had evil scary looks on their faces. As they all were alive Pumkin Head Jeff gave them a lecture to go throughout Endsville, killing the children and citizens of Endsville. "Alright you pumpkin head zombies, I made you what you are today and you will do as I say. Each of you have got knives in your pockets you know what to use them for." After he finished, the pumpkins walked out of the patch to procide their orders, given to them by their master.

Jenny couldn't take hearing this anymore. The thought of innocent children getting murdered brutally on a holiday just sickend her. She then jumped out from behind the pumpkins and shouted. "I'm not gonna let this happen you bastards! I'll cut your throats!" She then got a kitchen-knife out of her purse and said. "If you to don't call this shit off, I swear to god I will use this."

Jack and Jeff then started laughing hard. "Haha, what are you gonna do you bimbo bitch?" Jack said. She then ran to him, in attempt to stab him, he pulled the knife away with an evil laugh,.

she then pulled out a chain and smacked him with it and said "How do you like that jackass haha!"

Billy then laughed, "hehe jackass." He then gasped and said. "This is no time for jokes, it's time to stop the unspeakable evil." He then saw the hammer fall out of Jenny's purse as she was fighting Jack. He then smiled and said. "Billy smash!" He then went and grabbed the hammer and started attacking the pumpkins.

"What's that stupid kid doing?" Jeff said. There was already a lot of pumpkins that have gone out into Endsville, so the citizens were still doomed.

Jack and Jenny were fighting each other to the death. He was choking her as she continued to attack him with a chain.

Meanwhile, Mandy was looking for Billy and Jenny. "Where could those Morons be?" She said to herself. She then heard kids screaming in terror. "What the bloody Hell is going on?" She asked herself. Then some kids were coming from out behind a house where Mandy was running for their lives. A young boy was then grabbed by a pumpkin, and Mandy witnessed the Pumpkin stab the poor boy. Her eyes widened in shock. She then continued with her search. "Billy Jenny! Where are you!"

Meanwhile, over at the pumpkin-patch, Billy was still smashing pumpkins on the heads with hammers. "Take this you scary fuckers!"

One of the Pumpkins then said. "Stupid little dipshit retarded boy."

Jenny finally just about had Jack beat, she then got her knife back out of his pocket and said. "This is for what you did to my sweet Grim."

The Boogeyman then snuck up behind her, grabbed her, and then threw her on the pumpkin next to Grim, tying her up with her own chain. Jenny was trapped, she was really in for it Jack then shook the Boogeyman's hand and said. "Thank you for the assistance Mr. Boogeyman, now if you can just help me me down that stupid boy with the big nose, who's interfering with my plan, then we can torture Grim cut his head off, then kill his little girlfriend."

"I love the sound of it! A night dedicated to giving Grim missery haha." The Boogeyman said. "Who's the one who's gonna be scary now Grim?" The Boogeyman then rushed to stop Billy from killing the army. He grabbed him and took the hammer away and said. "Alright you little big nosed brat, you've been a naughty boy."

Billy then started kicking him and said. "Let me go you lousy bum excuse of a boogeyman!" Billy then was tackling the Boogeyman giving him punches, and laughing stupid.

The Boogeyman then started choking him and said. "That's it! I've had enough of your shit!" He then threw him out of the pumpkin patch and back to Endsville.

"Billy!" Jenny shouted concerned as she was struggling to free her self.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin Head Jeff was just sitting down on his pumpkin, smoking his cigar, watching the whole thing. Jack then approached him angry and said. "You just sat on your ass, while I was being attacked?! You suck and you fail!" He then spit on Jeff and kicked him.

"Hey, keep this up and I'll break your neck you little asshole!" Pumpkin Head Jeff said, as he then punched him hard, knocking him on a pumpkin on the patch. He then took his cigar out of his mouth, and was going to punish him by giving him a burn.

As Jack was almost unconscious, Jeff was coming at him, and The Boogeyman suddenly, walked over to Jeff's pumpkin, and grabbed Grim's scythe and struck Jeff, opening a portal to send him back to the underworld. "I'll get you Jack! This isn't over, you piece of pumpkin-trash!"

Meanwhile, Mindy was still hiding behind the pumpkin, she had passed out scared when the spirits were unleashed. She then woke up, and saw Grim and Jenny tied up and heard screaming of terror all throughout Endsville. "Oh, dear god, what have I done?" She then began to tear up a little. She then knew what she had to do. She then ran to Jack, as The Boogeyman was helping him up and she said. "Jack the deal is off! This has gotten totally out of control. You just want to kill anyone you can think of." She then kicked him in the knee and ran out of the patch.

"After all I did for that little monster! I will make sure she has the worst death of everyone." Jack said,jumping, holding on to his knee in pain.

Just then Grim was finally waking up. "Where the Hell am I?" He then looked at Jenny and gasped. "Jenny my sweet, what monster is doing this?"

"Oh, Grim I tried to stop Jack, but he was just to strong for me." Jenny said, coughing in pain. She then passed out."

"Jenny? Jenny!" Grim said, concerned. He then looked at Jack and Boogey who were both laughing evil. He had a mad look on his face, more mad then he had ever been. "Damn you bastards, you're not gonna get away with this."

Jack then took Grim's scythe and was aiming it towards his head, and said. "I think we are Grim old boy."

Boogey then stopped him and said. "Wait a minute, I don't wanna just cut Grim's head off, I want to torture him first!"

Jack then pulled the scythe back and responded. "Alright, but I'm gonna be the one to torture him."

Boogey punched him and said. "The Hell you will douchebag!"

Jack then got up and gave Boogey an evil deadly smile. He then grabbed him by the neck and threw him. "I'm cutting Grim's head off, and that's final."

"You leave my useless bag-of-bones alone you morons." A voice said. They then turned their heads and saw it was Mandy standing in the Pumpkin Patch with an angry look, and her hands on her hips.

Grim couldn't believe Mandy was saving him, could she really have a heart? "Mandy, you're saving me?"

"Shut up boney butt." Mandy interrupted. She then walked to Jack and Boogey. She kicked Jack in the behind.

"Ow, you little brat!" Jack yelled, as he was jumping in pain he bumped into Boogey.

"Hey, watch it prick." Boogeyman said as he then punched him.

Mandy then took the knife out of Jack's pocket and stabbed him in the back. "Goddamn it!" Jack screamed. He then pulled the knife out of his back, aimed it towards Mandy who was just crossing her arms. He then just fell over. (But most likely didn't die.)

Boogey then just looked at Mandy scared, and then ran away saying. "Don't hurt me!"

Mandy then United Grim and handed him his scythe. "Okay, bonehead, stop these pumpkins." Grim then used his scythe to undo the curse. All the pumpkins were then stopping as he opened a portal, sending all the spirits back into the underworld.

Jack then woke up and shook his head, saying, "No! No!"

Grim then walked to Jack, hit him with his scythe, in the same spot Mandy stabbed him sending him into the portal. "I think you've had enough adventure this Halloween, you son of a bitch." Grim said. Jack was screaming as he was being dragged into the portal.

The day was saved. Grim then United Jenny and held her in his arms. She had some bad bleeding wounds on her, from her fight with Jack, and was coughing up blood. Grim held her tightly, crying, and said. "Jenny please don't leave me."

Jenny then opened her eyes and said. "Grim, you're alright!" She then gave him a long kiss.

Mandy just crossed her arms and said. "I think I'm gonna puke my guts out." She then noticed somebody was missing. "Hey, where's Billy?" She asked.

Jenny then stopped kissing Grim and said. "It was horrible Mandy, he was saving the day, smashing the Pumpkins, but then the Boogeyman, threw him out of the pumpkin patch, and I don't know what happened to him after that."

"But Billy's always fine." Mandy said. She then began to remember all the time through the years she had known Billy, as tears were coming out of her eyes.

Billy and Irwin, and Mindy then ran into the pumpkin-patch as Billy said, "I'm fine guys!" Billy then ran to Jenny and hugged her.

Jenny hugged him back and said. "I'm so glad you're alright Billy."

He then hugged Grim and said. "Grim! Glad we saved you buddy!" Grim just gave him a pat on the head, with a smile.

He then tackle hugged Mandy, as she just rolled her eyes and said. "I knew he was fine"

"Me Billy and Irwin worked together to fight the pumpkins off, and we were able to save the kids who got injured." Mindy said.

Mandy then walked to Mindy and said. "I can't believe I'm saying this,but you're not to bad." They then shook hands.

Irwin then shoved Mindy out of the way and said. "What about me my love. Don't I get a reward for helping save the day?"

Mandy then grabbed Irwin again by his shirt and began to kiss him, as Grim Jenny, Billy, and Mindy, all looked shocked. After she was finished she punched him in the face, knocking him on the ground and said. "There, happy?"

Irwin smiled and was about to get up, but then just past out unconscious. Mandy then once again spit on his body. She then pointed to Grim and said. "Grim, if I ever do anything like that again, please chop my head off."

Grim was gripping on his scythe with an evil smile and said. "Will do little girl, will do. Aha-haha-haha-haha"

The End.

**Arthur's note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story for what it was. I know it could have been better at some parts, I tried hard to make it as good as I could though. It was indeed the darkest most mature piece of work I ever wrote.**


End file.
